Good Girls
by Frozen-Demigod33
Summary: High School AU. Leo has always thought his friends were pretty innocent people. However, he's a bit mistaken.
1. Chapter 1

**Eh, I got really lazy about this towards the end, so it's not my favorite piece of work. Hope you guys like it anyways.**

 **I don't own the song or the characters. ~Frozen Demigod (the song is called Good Girls by 5 Seconds of Summer, btw)**

* * *

 _She's a good girl, she's daddy's favorite/He's saved for Harvard, he knows she'll make it/She good at school, she's never truant/She can speak French, I think she's fluent/'Cause every night she studies hard in her room/At least, that's what her parents assume/But she sneaks out the window to meet with her boyfriend/Here's what she told me the time that I caught her_

"Hey, Pipes, what you doing later tonight?" Leo asked his best female friend as they walked down the hall towards the lunchroom. He knew the answer of course, but he decided to ask anyways in case her plans had changed.

She snorted, "Same as always, Valdez. Studying. My dad is planning on my going to Harvard, you know."

Leo nodded. He and Piper had been friends since the first grade. Even back then, Leo thought she was pretty, but liked her too much as a friend to consider dating her. She had the average height and build, caramel skin and hair, and her eyes would always be changing color. All in all, she was beautiful and mesmerizing to most people. She was also wealthy, since her mother was a model and her dad was an actor. But she wasn't the snob that you'd think she'd be. She actually liked to keep things simple and on the down low.

"What are you planning on studying at Harvard anyways?"

"Law," she answered simply. "I want to be a lawyer." That made sense. Besides her beauty, Piper had a silver tongue and was one of the best people on the debate team. She could talk her way out of almost any situation. Leo joked that she could steal a car if she wanted to. Her response was hitting him on the head.

* * *

Later in the evening, Leo was struggling through some of his French homework and called Piper up. The girl could speak the language so well, even though neither of her parents were French. He wanted to guess that it was from watching her model mom in beauty pageants over in France when she was a little kid. She even slipped into an accent when speaking. Piper told him to come over whenever.

"I'll just be up in my room studying anyways," she told him. Leo grinned. Piper was such a goody-two shoes. She always did as her parents asked and the teachers had normally good things to say about her. How the girl could sit in her room for several hours and study was a mystery to Leo. Her house wasn't too far away, so he put on a jacket and headed over an hour later. He was walking up to the front door when heard someone speaking. He frowned and looked around. Nobody was there. He paused and listened more attentively and heard the noise from the woods near Piper's house. He took a breath and headed out there, hoping Slenderman wouldn't catch him or something. Being known for having a tool belt always strapped around his waist, Leo reached in and grabbed his flashlight, being ready to flick it on or throw it at someone if they were trespassing on the McLean lawn. As he got closer he heard someone moan. Ewww. Who was making out in the woods at Piper's house? He knew for a fact that Piper wouldn't do such things. She had already told him she was such a sweet girl and she was probably studying in her room anyways.

"Mmm, Jason," a female voice said, laced with pleasure. Leo's jaw dropped. His best friend, and Piper's boyfriend was CHEATING on her… in her own back yard? Oh, hell no. He flicked on his flashlight, happy to catch his now ex-best friend in the act. He wanted to teach him a listen, but Jason was more built than him, so, that would have been humiliating.

"Jason Grace! What do you think you're—" Leo's voice died when he saw who Jason was with. Her caramel, choppy hair was mussed up and her blouse was discarded.

"PIPER?!" he gapped. Both of them blushed a little. Leo was about to go and shout some more when Piper stepped towards him, clapping a hand over his mouth.

After calming down some, Leo hissed, "I thought you were studying!"

Piper rolled her eyes. "That's what my parents think too right now. I meet Jason in the woods here at nine. I thought your were going to show up before then, so I could help you."

"B-but. You're such a sweet girl. You wouldn't be caught doing something like this!" Leo protested, waving his hands toward his two friends.

Piper giggled, "I've actually been doing this three months after Jason and I started dating, silly."

"Wha-"

"Don't you know Valdez? All girls are bad. The good ones? Well, they just haven't been caught yet."

"Piper, I—"

"Don't mention this to anyone, Valdez," she said sternly. Leo found it a bit difficult to take her seriously, considering she only had shorts and a bra on at the moment.

"I—"

Piper's silver tongue charmed him and he found himself nodding quickly before running off into the night. He felt so betrayed. He wondered if his own girlfriend, Calypso Ogygia was a bad girl too.

 _She said to me: forget what you thought/'Cause good girls are bad girls who haven't been caught/So just turn around and forget what you thought/'Cause good girls are bad girls who haven't been caught_

* * *

Leo couldn't look at Piper over the next few days. He decided to go to someone he knew that could keep secrets. Well, he knew two people, but one of them didn't exactly hate him… as much.

"Nico!" he yelled out to the emo Italian who was hunched over doodling in a notebook. Said emo Italian looked up at him with a scowl on his face, but Leo wasn't fazed by it. He did that to everyone.

"What is it, Valdez?" he asked. What was it with the kid and just calling people by their last names anyways? Leo shrugged and sat down by him. He put his head in his hands and Nico raised an eyebrow and cocked his head sideways.

"…Is everything alright?" Nico sounded genuinely worried.

"Can you keep a secret?"

Nico frowned a bit more. "I guess, why?"

"You know Piper?"

"Jason's girlfriend. What about her?"

"What do you think of her?"

"She's not as smart as Annabeth Chase, but she's smart and good at talking."

"You know how she has this 'good girl' air around her?"

"Actually, I always figured she'd be making out with Jason in his car when no one's looking…"

Leo's jaw dropped. "What?! She's been doing that too?!"

Nico rolled his eyes. "I don't go stalk Jason and Piper, so I don't know. Why do you keep bringing this up?"

"I saw Piper making out with Jason in the woods at her house three nights ago," Will murmured. Nico's eyebrows rose slightly. He had a small smirk on his face and his dark eyes were studying Leo's face. Honestly, it was a bit creepy at how well the kid could tell what you were thinking.

"You weren't expecting that were you?" Nico finally asked.

"She, she told me that good girls are actually bad girls... but they haven't been caught. I feel like I've been living a lie."

"Surely, you didn't expect all girls to be good and sewing dresses all the time did you?"

"Of course not!" Leo protested. "I just, I just thought that my female friends were decent, moral-valuing people!"

"This coming from the guy who has hit on every girl, including Jason's sister who is part of some anti-boys club?"

"Hey, don't be judgmental!"

"I'm just saying, our entire group of friends is messed up, one way or another."

"Yeah, but still. The only good girls in our group are Hazel Levesque and Annabeth Chase."

Nico snorted, "Annabeth, innocent? Ha!"

"Dude, she's a huge nerd who spends her free time in the library. I think she lives in there."

"Oh, she's there alright. But she acts a bit too nerdy to be in the library in the time."

"What are you getting at?"

"Just don't go looking for those old heavy books at two in the afternoon." Nico got up and brushed off his jeans.

"Why that place? Wait, what have you seen?"

"Let's just say, I'm really positive that I'm gay." With that, he watched the son of the famous mortician and richest guy in the city walk off to meet up a blond kid who was walking towards him. Leo was pretty sure the blond's name was Will Solace. He sighed and walked to class.

* * *

 _She's a good girl, a straight "A" student/She's really into all that self improvement/I swear she lives in that library/But if you ask her, she'll say, "That's where you'll find me!"/But if you look then you won't find her there/She may be clever, but she just acts too square/'Cause in the back of the room where nobody looks/She'll be with her boyfriend/She's not reading books_

It was two when Leo entered the library for his study hall. He happened to know that Annabeth Chase was in his class, but he was always too busy constructing something with paper clips and other stuff in his bag to pay attention to her. But after what Nico told him, he was a bit curious now. He looked around and was surprised to not see the blond girl there. She was always punctual. Maybe she was in the back or something. Not that she would ever be there. Nevertheless, Leo walked back, guessing she was just reading books or something. However, the girl was with the running back of the football team, Percy Jackson. And she wasn't reading books. Leo let out a muffled scream, making Percy and Annabeth turn their attention to him. Annabeth fixed her steely gray eyes and Leo could see the gears in her head turning, devising plans on what to do with Leo's body if he ever told what he just witnessed. Gulping, the boy went back to his table and couldn't concentrate on anything. Maybe girls weren't as moral as he'd thought.


	2. Author's Note

**Heya,**

 **I forgot to put this as completed, but someone gave me the idea of continuing this. I think I'll just make a series of random High School AUs if you guys want. Oh, and if you'd like, you can make requests/prompts. It'd be greatly appreciated. :)**

 **Also, I probably won't be around to write anything as I'll be busy with Thanksgiving stuff next week. Speaking of, have a good Thanksgiving if you celebrate it. :D**

 **~Frozen Demigod**


End file.
